Twisted mind
by BreathxMe
Summary: Spencer est seul. Il est perdu. Spoiler saison 6, texte à situé après le 6x12.


**Title :** Twisted mind. Esprit tourmenté en français, mais étant une amoureuse de l'anglais...

**Character(s) :** Spencer Reid exclusivement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas mon personnage préféré.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartiens, à part le texte. Sinon, le personnage et l'histoire de Reid est la propriété de la CBS et des producteurs. Sans doute est-ce mieux, je ne veux pas mourir assassinée par les (très) nombreuses fanatiques de Spenci-chou.

**Petit mot ? :** Je m'excuse pour les fans de Spencer... Personnellement, c'est comme ça que j'imagine les choses. Préparez les mouchoirs, je ne suis pas fan des happy end, je préfère quand ça finit mal, en grosse sadique que je suis.

* * *

><p>« <em>Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.<em> » - Norman Cousins

C'était là, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il avait refusé d'y croire, avait été révulsé à l'idée de devenir ce qu'il traquait, mais il n'avait plus le choix. On venait de lui ouvrir les yeux, et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il souffrait, et personne n'était là pour l'aider. De toute manière, personne n'aurait put le faire. Il était seul. Quelle ironie. Seul, en apparence. Il savait que ses collègues s'inquiétaient sur son état, sur sa santé, mais aucun ne savait comment faire pour en savoir plus. Il se taisait toujours, restait muet comme une tombe. C'était, du moins, l'image qu'il souhaitait donner, car, en vérité, au plus profond de lui, il hurlait de détresse, il appelait à l'aide, suppliant ses amis d'insister lorsqu'il se montrait fade, froid, leur quémandant silencieusement de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Du moment que ça pouvait l'empêcher de devenir fou. Il avait toujours craint de voir son état décliner, et s'était plût à croire qu'il passerait à travers. Cette maladie pernicieuse _pouvait_ être héréditaire, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle _l'était_ forcément. Mais, bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle le soit. Il avait eu quatre-vingt dix pour cent de chance pour que ce mal qui avait lentement prit possession de lui ne le touche pas. Il lui faudrait, dorénavant, espérer que le reste de sa descendance soit plus chanceuse que lui. Bien sûr, pour cela, il fallait envisager la possibilité qu'il ait, un jour, des enfants. Ce qui lui semblait, pour le moment, fortement compromis.

Il avait compris qu'il perdait la tête le jour où de violentes hallucinations auditives s'étaient rajoutées à ses migraines. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait put penser, ces « _voix_ » ne s'adressaient pas à lui et ne lui ordonnaient pas de tuer toutes leurs paroles étaient pour Diancecht. Le reste, il ne le comprenait pas. C'était un très vieux dialecte proche du celtes, mais dont il ne parvenait pas réellement à capter l'origine. Petit à petit, il avait renoncé à savoir et avait cessé de s'attarder sur l'existence de cette langue étrangère. Le plus dur avait été de devoir ignorer ces voix durant les enquêtes. Elles étaient trop fortes et lui donnaient la vague impression qu'aucun de ses collègues ne parlait anglais. Les migraines par-dessus cela, il lui était devenu impossible de réfléchir. Sans oublier la lumière. Ce surplus de clarté qui lui brûlait la rétine, l'aveuglait comme l'aurait fait le soleil. Il ne supportait plus l'extérieur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas allumé une seule pièce de chez lui ? Une éternité, sans doute. Même les lunettes de soleil ne le protégeaient plus. A partir de là, c'était allé de mal en pis. Il avait enchaîné les retards, se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de remplir un dossier correctement. Et ces voix qui le tourmentaient sans jamais avoir de cesse. Elles répétaient inlassablement les mêmes paroles. « _O Uachtarach Diancecht, ardú, méadú suas i gcoinne an olc sin char tú.__Síneann Saoirse agus a lámha sínte amach ach ní gá duit é a fheiceáil, tá tú dall. O, Diancecht uachtaracha, taispeáin dúinn do chumhacht_. » Il n'en saisissait toujours pas le sens et ne trouvait aucun texte ayant un paragraphe similaire, malgré ses nombreuses recherches. Diancecht était une divinité celte de la médecine, mais rien ne parlait d'un chant lui étant destiné. A plusieurs reprises, il avait faussé un profil, ses statistiques n'étaient plus que des chiffres lancés au hasard. A mesure que sa maladie le rongeait, il sentait ses capacités intellectuelles le quitter, le brisant encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il avait fait, sous l'avis de différents médecins, divers radio sans qu'il y eût de résultats probants. Il n'avait put que se rendre à l'évidence il souffrait de schizophrénie chronique.

Ce mal le hantait depuis toujours et, au fond, il l'avait toujours sût. Sans rien dire, il avait quitté le Département, de la même façon que Gideon, son mentor, laissant juste une lettre dans son appartement aux volets clos. Il avait ensuite quitté la ville. Ils avaient mis précisément sept mois, neuf jours, cinq heures et vingt-huit minutes pour comprendre. Et il lui avait fallu autant de temps pour accepter sa situation. Il ne cherchait pas à se soigner il savait que ça n'aurait rien changé. Sa mère était toujours malade, il le resterait également. Les voix ne se taisaient pas, malgré ses supplications. Elles le clouaient au sol, pendant des heures, roulé en boule, les doigts plaqués contre ses yeux comme s'il voulait les enfoncer un peu plus dans leurs orbites. La douleur lui était insupportable. Elles le poussaient à bout, il ne pouvait plus ressentir cela.

Debout, tentant de faire face à ses migraines, les rideaux tirés, luttant contre les voix qui l'assommaient dans une langue inconnue, une main contre ses tempes, l'autre tenant son Glock 17 fébrilement, craignant sans doute de le laisser tomber, de ne pas avoir la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait que ça se finisse. Cela _devait_ prendre fin. Il _devait_ les faire taire. Ce n'était plus supportable. « _O Uachtarach Diancecht, ardú, méadú suas i gcoinne an olc sin char tú. Síneann Saoirse agus a lámha sínte amach ach ní gá duit é a fheiceáil, tá tú dall. __O, Diancecht uachtaracha, taispeáin dúinn do chumhacht._ »

« _**Taisez-vous**_ » murmura-t-il sur un ton suppliant. Mais elles ne prenaient pas en compte cette demande. Ni aucune autre. Ces deux phrases résonnaient dans son esprit comme un son dans une pièce vide. Il tomba à genoux, plaqua la main tenant l'arme contre son autre tempe.

« _**C'est uniquement dans ta tête, Spencer. Uniquement une illusion…**_ » Frénétiquement, il se balança d'avant en arrière. Il se souvenait. Il revoyait sa mère ayant la même attitude désespérée, il se rappelait de son incapacité à lui venir en aide. Il comprenait ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Sauf qu'il favorisait la lâcheté à la souffrance. Abaissant la main, il observa de ses yeux humides son Glock 17 et, tremblant, il accola de nouveau le canon contre sa tempe, glissa son doigt sur la gâchette. Il ferma les yeux, laissa une première larme rouler. Puis une seconde. Elles furent suivies par sept autres. Une pour chaque personne qu'il affectionnait. Sa mère. Seaver. JJ, Morgan, Prentiss, Gideon, Rossi, Garcia et Hotch.

« _**Excusez-moi…**_ ».

Ce furent les dernières paroles du Docteur Spencer Reid.


End file.
